1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dispensing units in general, and, in particular, to manually operated devices for dispensing elongated articles from a reservoir of such articles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is generally cognizant of receptacles for dispensing elongated articles in which a tab or arm is depressed by a user so as to dispense a single elongated article, such as a drinking straw, match, or cigarette. The prior art is also generally cognizant of such dispensing units in which a pivotably mounted member carries a single one of the articles from inside of the unit to outside thereof. One example of such a unit is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,008,867. Other examples of apparatus design for dispensing such elongated articles are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 592,105, 1,229,982, 1,676,109, 1,678,355, and 1,773,329. While some of the prior art devices have suitable means for preventing jamming of the articles at the exterior of the storage portion of the unit, it has been a problem with some of the prior art devices in that the articles may, on occasion, jam inside of the storage area for the articles, so that the jam is not accessible to the user of the unit.